


From Dusk 'Till Dawn

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Secret Santa fic for Underthegallows on tumblr, uses the song Issues by Julia Michaels lyrics are in bold. The title is after Dusk 'Till Dawn from Zayn. ENJOY!





	From Dusk 'Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthegallowws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/gifts).



He wasn’t sure how or why the chimera had done it, all he knew was that Theo had started sneaking into his basement the same night as the hospital fight and sleeping on the old forgotten couch down there. Liam knew that he had been sleeping in his truck but didn’t really give it much thought simply because it was Theo… and if Theo wanted something he would ask for it or he would take it, so clearly he had been just fine in his truck. Something must have changed however, making the lone wolf finally seek shelter. Maybe it was the fact that he was an easy target in his truck or maybe it was the uncomfortable small cramped space. Perhaps it was the fact that he finally caved into his animalistic nature and was searching for the closeness of a pack that his wolf and coyote craved. Liam didn’t know how or why, but he did know that he felt relieved every time he heard the lock being picked to the back door, the almost nonexistent shuffling through the kitchen to the basement stairs, and listening to the steady thrum of Theo’s heartbeat every night.

He probably wouldn’t have caught it at all had his senses not bloomed to maturity after the elevator doors slid open and he and Theo had fought as one. He felt them hit him all at once as he propelled himself over Theo’s tabletop back. His sense of smell ripened allowing him to scent everything, even the emotions of those around him which had been extremely difficult for him to do before. He could suddenly hear every heartbeat, every punch, and footstep that occupied the hospital. Colors were more vivid and it was as if everything moved in slow motion around him, letting him dodge the hits and bullets aimed for him. With his senses fully heightened, he finally felt like the animal he was supposed to be, the animal he was meant to be. Because now not only was he in touch with the animal side of him, but all of his exploding anger had been transformed into a small controllable ball inside of him. It no longer ran rampant through his veins encouraging him to lash out and asking for blood. No, instead it was neatly tucked away waiting for him to call on it when he needed it.

Liam was extremely disappointed to find that as soon as he and Theo walked in different directions out of the hospital, after some intense staring that was abruptly brought to an end by Mason’s unannounced arrival at their side, all of his new found heightened senses were extinguished like a fire being doused with water. At the same time, the small ball of anger burst into flames, heat licking through his veins and making him tense his muscles in response. He chalked it up to the intense fighting he had just engaged in and readied himself for the constant fight to stay in control of himself again.

But imagine his surprise when the muffled heartbeats of his parents suddenly became crystal clear and he heard the small  _ click _ from a lock being opened and turned. He laid still trying to focus on the other sounds and could hear the soft padding of socks on tile and then carpet as they sounded even more muffled on their descent down. Liam inhaled and immediately regretted it when so many clashing scents hit him at once making him groan and gag. One of the four heartbeats in the house jumped and it wasn’t his. He took it slowly this time, trying to focus only on the aromas from his room and listened as the frantic heartbeat from below eventually calmed. Blood, sweat, and gunpowder hit his nose first as they were the most prevalent, wafting from the torn clothes he had discarded on the floor as soon as he stepped in his room. Musky clothes were next, probably from the gym bag that held all of his lacrosse gear that was definitely overdue for a wash cycle.

He kept going like that, slowing progressing his way into the hallway, picking up on the new unused candles in the linen closet outside of his door and his mom’s perfume from his parent’s room at the other end of the hall. The sickly sweet scent of juice that he had spilled on the stairs a week ago and moped up with a sock instead of properly cleaning. Everyone’s shoes sitting at the bottom of the staircase made him wrinkle his nose and had gag threatening to spill from his throat. He moved passed the offending footwear into the kitchen and quickly decided that was a bad idea and immediately pulled back his reach as soon as he was assaulted with the smell of old food and rotting trash.

He continued sifting through the smells of the house, slowly working his way to the basement. He wanted to get a read on whoever had broken in before he decided to charge down there. It could be a hunter and to be honest, he was way too tired to handle it alone. The underground level of the house held an overwhelming musty odor, so overpowering that he almost missed the familiar spicy bouquet. But as soon as it hit him it began to override the damp staleness and quickly became the only thing he could smell. He knew that scent; it was Theo. He let his brow furrow as he opened his eyes staring at his ceiling, un-focusing his nose on accident, and then choked as he was assaulted by all of the fragrances of the house at once. His coughing fit causing the new heartbeat to stutter and jump rapidly again. Liam quickly closed his eyes and refocused on just one scent. The one that smelled like cloves, mahogany, and a musk singular to Theo. Helping to refocus and calm him. 

He spent all night dissecting the chemo signals the new house guest gave off. Some sweet like the feeling of safety and warmth, some bitter like dread and absolute fear. The latter being paired with elevated breathing and heartbeat. The fear was enough to make him gasp for breath, suddenly feeling like he was suffocating in it. In those agonizing moments he almost ran downstairs to check on Theo, but he knew the chimera was safe because there were no new heartbeats in the house, so instead he laid there struggling with him in silence. When it finally returned to a neutral easy smell, releasing him from his paralysis and the steady thrum of Theo’s heart beating soothingly, Liam allowed his new senses to venture to his parents. Trying to absorb as much as possible while he still could in case it went away again like it had after the fight. At some point he must have fallen asleep, couldn’t fight the delicious pull of unconsciousness when he found himself focusing on Theo’s hearty scent again. But when he woke, everything was back to normal. White hot anger slithering through him effectively blinding his other senses.

It happened like that for weeks. Every night from dusk ‘till dawn after his parents turned out the lights, he would hear the distant  _ click _ and his rage tucked itself away tidily allowing the elevated smell and hearing to return, and when he woke in the morning it had been reversed. Like how a werewolf was supposed to be only somehow his had gotten confused and was more feral during the day and tamer under the moon’s beams. He didn’t let on the he knew anything whenever he saw Theo around or at the weekly pack/ally meeting where the puppy pack video called with everyone else and updated each other. And he really wasn’t planning to until one night Liam’s comfortable pattern was disturbed.

It had started out like normal, he showered and then laid in bed, waiting for the familiar tick from the lock. It came, a little later than usual which had put him temporarily on edge, but it came nonetheless and he relaxed with a deep breath settling into his favorite sleeping position. When he realized that his usual lullaby, Theo’s heartbeat, was out of tune and going way too fast he tensed and felt unease roll through him. Something was different… something was wrong and he should have known when Theo had been late because Theo was NEVER late. And that’s when the anguish, fear, and guilt hit him so hard that if he were standing his knees would have buckled. He heard a muffled choked sob and he echoed it, the chemo signals wracking his body and the sound of Theo’s broken crying pushing him into an oblivion of despair. He didn’t mean to, he really didn’t, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from calling out Theo’s name softly and forcing himself out of bed in search for his night time clarity.

Before he could reach the bottom of the stairs Theo had bolted up from the basement and through the door looking like a deer in headlights. Only this deer had bags under his eyes and tears trailing down his face. Liam never really stayed up to see if Theo actually slept while he was down on the couch, his own slumber pulling him in to it’s comfortable embrace as soon as the calming scent and heartbeat of Theo hit him. Liam slowly walked downstairs to the basement clenching his hands tightly into fists as the rage returned and he was met with all of Theo’s chemo signals that had permeated the dark room. Liam threw himself down on the couch, claws biting into the soft skin of his palms and drawing blood, trying to keep the wolf at bay but was quickly losing.

His eyes flashed a few times before settling on the bright amber glow. With his new vision Liam was able to see that Theo had left his things neatly by the coach in his haste to leave. He knew he shouldn’t go through it but the curious nature of his wolf encouraged him to do it anyways. A small beat up duffle bag sat next to a ratty pillow and blanket that both looked like they had seen better days. Liam shook his head at himself, he was an asshole. He could have at least put some bedding down here or offered him the guest room for fuck’s sake. He picked up the flat threadbare pillow before he realized he had just ruined it even more with his bloody hands. So mad at himself for how selfish and uncaring he had been he tore it, ripped it in two, and watched as tons of tiny feathers floated around him and blanketed the couch and floor.

He growled and wiped his blood soaked, feather covered, hands on his boxers and bare thighs before standing and rushing upstairs to the linen closet and pulling out a new pillow and thick blanket. He placed them on the couch just above the black duffle and returned to his own room, still spitting mad at himself. He spent the rest of the night scolding himself and waiting for Theo to return which he never did and it only fueled Liam’s fury.

That happened on Wednesday and Theo still had yet to return. To say Liam was close to losing it was a serious understatement. He had gotten so used to being reset every night by Theo’s smell and proximity that he forgot what it felt like to have his anger boiling beneath his skin, building up pressure until he was ready to blow. It was now Friday which meant there would be a pack/ally meeting and it was Liam’s turn to host. 

Mason and Corey had gotten there early to help move couches and set up the tv so they could connect to the video call in a little bit. Nolan arrived next, quickly followed by Alec and Argent since they were living together. Liam had been tense and was snapping at everyone when Mason finally called him out for it.

“Dude what crawled up your ass and died?” Mason shot back at him after one of his snarled insults.

“Nothing.” He replied with a scowl. They had 2 minutes until the call was supposed to take place and Theo still hadn’t arrived.

“Whatever it was, it happened on Wednesday night because I’ve been receiving some serious murder vibes from him since then.” Nolan threw over his shoulder on the way to the small bathroom on the main floor. Liam growled in his direction causing Argent and to frown and narrow his eyes at him.

“What?” He snapped at the older man. Sounding more animal than human as he caught a whiff of Theo but not enough to mean that he was actually there. Argent just shook his head and looked warily at him as he stood to the right of the large couch, waiting for the pack call to begin.

Nolan returned from the restroom and plopped himself down on the couch between Alec and Liam, leaving Mason and Corey the recliner which they happily shared. Soon the tv was filled with the faces of their friends. Malia was sitting on Scott’s lap so that they both fit in the camera, Lydia was front and center in her screen as Parrish was moving around behind her in the small apartment kitchen, and then there was Stiles who was sitting way too close to his camera and glaring off to the side before backing up showing a shirtless Derek who was smirking down at him. 

“Hey everyone!” Scott exclaimed. Everybody responded with their own versions of hellos and pleasantries before they got down to business. 

Scott and Malia reported that they had managed to track down and place two new wolves into a local pack wherever they were. They had come across a few hunters as well but weren’t able to get anything out of them before some of their friends showed up and whisked them away. Stiles had been tracking any movement through his FBI channels and Derek had been following up on those leads, most of which were dead ends but they were going to check out another one on Sunday. Something that Stiles didn’t look too pleased about because he had one of his ‘bad feelings’ and Derek just brushed it off and said it would be fine. Next to speak was Lydia, she had found another banshee at school and they had been teaching each other how to use different aspects of their gifts. Lydia said she was close to learning how to control her ‘premonitions’ and Parrish just said he was keeping an eye on things from the human side. Which meant it was time for the puppy pack to report. 

Liam usually went first as he was acting as stand in alpha for them but remained silent, glaring at the screen with his arms crossed over his chest. Mason rolled his eyes and just started blurting things out in true Mason fashion.

“Deaton and I have been going over all of the different poisons and toxins this week. There’s this one that acts like Kanima venom but instead attacks your nervous system which makes you lose all control of breathing, swallowing, blinking, like it even makes you pee yourself. It’s gnarly.” He finished with a glimmer in his eyes sounding excited. Corey just shook his head at him.

“I’m being me… providing moral support because unless you need to turn invisible I’m kinda useless.” The were-chameleon joked.

“Babe you’re not useless.” Mason said throwing some serious side eye before pressing his lips to his cheek.

“Okay next.” Stiles snapped earning a chuckle from half of the pack. Mason and Corey’s love fest was usually overlooked but it seemed as though today the other human had no patience for it.

Nolan really had nothing to say, he had tried to worm his way back into the hunters secret online network so he could work as a double agent but was having some difficulty being verified. Stiles and him spoke for a few moments before Stiles was reading off a number for a guy named Danny that apparently could work wonders with a computer. Alec just said that he was close to controlling himself on the full moon, to which Argent nodded and agreed stating that they were going to try not chaining him up this month.

Argent said he had people tracking Kate for him, she was last seen in a small town in Argentina, and was also working his way up to becoming a successful arms dealer again just so he had an ear on the inside. When he finished all eyes fell to Liam and he bristled under the attention.

“Aaaand Liam has nothing to say because he’s too busy being a moody asshole.” Mason provided when the silence seemed to become uncomfortable for everyone else. He felt Scott’s eyes on him and he looked away from the screen, avoiding the scrutiny. 

“Liam… everything good?” Scott questioned cautiously.

“Fine.” He replied plainly, that one word holding more bite and coldness than a brisk winter wind. Lydia looked concerned and Stiles and Derek serious before Malia’s snort rang through the speakers.

“Yeah you sure look fine puppy.”

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” He snarled, throwing her a menacing glare. Scott’s low warning growl to knock it off sizzled between the tension and then Liam was looking down in submission and Malia just shook her head before getting off Scott and leaving the camera view.

“Where’s Theo?” The alpha asked making Liam dig his claws, that had popped out at some point, into his hands angrily. Alec and Corey’s eyes darted to him at the scent of blood and cocked their heads at him in silent question. He dared them with threatening eyes to say something. 

He was shocked when he heard Argent’s voice, snapping him out of bold stare off, and turning his head towards the right where the older hunter stood beside the couch. 

“He’s doing some recon for me.” Came his vague answer and with that everyone said their goodbyes except for Malia who hadn’t returned after her abrupt departure and Liam who sat there, eyes still on Argent. He sniffed the air, without his enhanced abilities he could only make out a few things, one of them being Theo’s faint scent, which he had chalked it up as coming from the basement earlier but now he realised that it was a little too fresh for it to be coming from below.

From the corner of his eye he could see that the screen turned black signaling that the pack had signed off. Nolan stood and lightly put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed which he quickly shrugged off, still locked in his staring contest with Chris Argent. Alec was next to leave, mumbling something about waiting in the car, and then Mason was standing next to him. Argent raised a brow at him clearly telling him ‘I know something you don’t but I won’t say it with other people here’. So with one last scowl Liam turned to face his best friend, looking up at him expectantly.

“Look dude I don’t what’s going on with you… but if you want to talk you know how to get a hold of me.” Liam knew he should feel bad for how he had treated his friends today but he just couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. So he did his best to put a small smile on his face and nod before watching Corey smile back, grab his boyfriend’s hand, and tug him away leaving only him and Argent in the living room. 

They sat there, neither of them moving, just staring at each other and waiting for the other to break first. Liam was dying to know why the man smelled like Theo, dying to know what he knew or where Theo was and why he hadn’t come home in two days, just plain dying to know ANYTHING. But the wolf in him refused to be the one to make the first move, the stubborn animal wanting control of the situation. Then he was scowling, not at Argent, but at himself. Did he just call this Theo’s home? He thought about the dingy basement and old uncomfortable couch that were both currently covered in feathers and basking in the sour scents of blood, fear, and frustration. Why would anyone want to call that home? 

“I don’t know what happened nor do I particularly care,” Argent said breaking him out of his reverie, “but I do know that if you don’t fix it he’s going to disappear and soon.” Liam growled at the thought of Theo leaving him. He couldn’t, not now, not when he was the one that kept him calm… the one that kept him in control. 

“Where is he?” Liam almost didn’t hear his own voice, it was so quiet, fragile.

Argent sighed, the hard look in his eyes disappeared and turned into something that a concerned parent would have. “I don’t know Liam, I caught him trying to break into one of our safe houses. He didn’t even hear me coming, he looked… lost. Kind of like you.”

Liam felt like he was going to throw up. For the second time, when it came to Theo, he didn’t know how or why or even when. He didn’t know how Theo had become to so important to him. He didn’t know why he suddenly needed Theo in order to be able to breathe. And he definitely didn’t know when Theo had become his anchor. Maybe it was when he started to look for Theo whenever something went wrong, knowing that the older boy would be there even if neither of them knew why. Maybe it happened when regardless of their words, the two always managed to somehow save each other. Or maybe it wasn’t even that complicated. Maybe it was just the fact that they both had a dark side, and even though they both had zero problems with insulting the other about it, they never actually judged each other for it. 

The urge to vomit hit him again, bitter bile hitting the back of his throat and tongue, only it wasn’t the contents of his stomach that came out. It was words and he swore he had never spoken that much in his life.

“He started staying here after the hospital fight. Picking the lock on the back door and sneaking down to the basement to sleep. If he even did sleep, I never actually stayed up know, too caught up in myself to realize that he was down there for a reason.” Liam put his head in his hands as the words kept flowing out of his mouth. “He had been living in his truck and I never did anything about it. Just figured he was Theo ya know? Theo would do something about it if he really had a problem with it. I forgot, forgot that he was only human. He’s been this superhuman, life saving, sarcastic asshole and I forgot that he’s just a kid like the rest of us. Forgot that he has no one. I let him sleep in that cold basement for weeks and didn’t say anything to him. Didn’t ask him if he was okay or if he needed anything. Yes he’s a monster, he did horrible things, but he’s the only one that understands the monster inside me. The only one that hasn’t tried to treat me like a child or subdue me... and he doesn’t even have to. Because when he’s around the monster inside me is quiet. His scent and the sound of his heartbeat soothe me, they make it easy for me to breathe, easy to just be… me.” He finished, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He needed Theo, he had finally admitted it, and it felt so good. A burst of abilities slammed into him briefly as his anger flickered inside him. 

“He’s your anchor.” Scott’s voice rang out in understanding. Liam jumped, completely forgetting he had just spilled his guts to Argent, and not knowing where Scott’s voice was coming from. He looked over the bearded man and saw him holding a phone in the air towards Liam, shrugging in apology at the ambush.

“Liam you know it’s okay. We won’t think any less of you for needing someone, even if it is Theo. We all have to find a way to stay sane in this world, if Theo is what does that for you then go for it bud.” His alpha encouraged softly. They spoke for a few more minutes before finally hanging up. 

Argent left after that and Liam was left sitting on the couch thinking about everything. Eventually he trudged up the stairs and got into bed, listening to the silence around him as his parents weren’t home for once so he didn’t even have their muffled heartbeats to focus on. It had to have been 3 or 4 in the morning when he heard the familiar  _ click _ of the back door lock being picked. His heart jumped into his throat. Theo was back. He wanted to run downstairs so badly but he held himself still, not wanting to scare the chimera away again. He listened as Theo padded his way to the basement door and heard his gasp once he reached the bottom of the stairs no doubt seeing the mess Liam had made. He heard the telltale whoosh of a zipper and some minor shuffling and decided it was finally time to confront Theo.

“Why did you run from me?” He whispered but knew the chimera had heard him when the zipping and shuffling stopped abruptly. The only sounds in the house were both boy’s labored breathing.

Theo didn’t say anything just shuffled back up the stairs, still used to trying to stay quiet. Liam panicked.

“Don’t leave!” He yelled from his bed. “Please.” He added softly. He heard Theo sigh and he reached out his senses trying and pick up on his chemo signals but the only one he got was confusion before it was gone, reminding him that Theo was normally good at hiding his emotions and only let his guard down when he thought Liam had been sleeping.

“Why?” Theo’s voice drifted up to him, the low rasp causing goosebumps to break over his skin.

“Because…  **I’ve got issues, and one of them is how bad I need you.** ” Liam murmured. Heart beating frantically as he waited to hear what Theo was going to say back to him.

“You shouldn’t need me Liam.” Theo said darkly. “You shouldn’t need anyone.”

Liam felt his monster poking his head out from where he was hiding, the anger slowly slithering through his veins. “Yeah well I do.” He snapped. 

Theo’s bag dropped to the kitchen floor with a thud. “God damn it Liam!” And that was it, Liam was up out of his bed faster than a bullet and down the stairs just as fast, entering the kitchen in pure rage.

“Oh fuck you. Don’t act like this is all on me, let’s not forget who’s house you’ve been sneaking into for the past few months. Yeah,  **I’ve got issues… but you’ve got ‘em too** !” He bellowed and shoved Theo hard.

Theo shoved him back. “Sue me for wanting somewhere safe to sleep.” And then he was throwing an empty glass that one of the pack members had left on the counter and they both watched it shatter to pieces against the wall.

“Yeah that’s right,  **break things.** It’s what you’re good at.” Liam said sarcastically.

“You have no room to talk.” Theo replied icly, emerald eyes swirling in fury.

“ **I get angry, believe me.** ” Liam looked him dead in the eye, refusing to back down. “ **But you don’t judge me, ‘cause if you did I would judge you too.”**

Theo looked down, and Liam took in his appearance. He looked tired, skinny, and dirty and it all made Liam furious. 

“Why me Liam? You have a whole pack full of people, why do you need me?” Theo asked him sounding almost desperate. Like he himself couldn’t believe that someone needed him, like he almost felt suffocated by the thought of Liam needing him. It kind of broke Liam’s heart, he didn’t want to be a burden but he couldn’t help it. He needed Theo like he needed his next breath.

Liam stepped closer to the older boy, crowding him, making him look up and meet his eyes. “ **Because you’re a perfect, poorly wired circuit. Because you see it from the same point of view,** you have darkness inside of you just like me.”

Recognition bloomed in Theo’s eyes and Liam knew that Theo finally understood. They stood there just staring at each other, seeing everything in front of them for the first time. Liam saw Theo, his wolf saw the wolf and coyote, and his monster saw Theo’s killer. They all had a match, they all had someone… something to latch on to and ground them. 

They were equals. Equally heavy enough to anchor the other. And that’s where their story really began. 


End file.
